


Keeping Warm

by Clefaiiiry



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, It's my fic and I get to make it soft if i damn well please, Kinda OOC but that's just details, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Self-Indulgent, Snowed In, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: The classic 'oh no we're snowed in, how will we stay warm?' >:3c





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> if i've missed anything in the tags just let me know *finger guns*

The most unsettling part was just how quiet it was. Aside from the wind, it was completely silent, even as snow continued to pile up, and the roads became a death-trap. As a kid, Draven loved the stuff. Mostly because he enjoyed shoving handfuls of snow down his brother’s neck. But these days, it was just a pain in the ass.

Even if he now had another victim.

As he approached the car, he stopped to gather up a moderately-sized clump. He slowed his steps as he snuck up. Khada didn’t look up until it was too late.

“Surprise!” He got it right in the sweet spot between his undershirt and bare skin.

“Gah!” Khada jumped about a foot in the air and whirled on him, grabbing the front of his jacket. “You absolute-”

Draven cut him off with a quick peck to the nose. Khada glared for a second, then released him.

“What am I going to do with you?” he grumbled.

“Oh, I can think of a few things-”

Khada shoved his face away and got back into the car.

“The battery is, what’s the word, _fucked._ ” The curse sounded so foreign coming from Khada. “So this old thing won’t be moving.”

With all the grace of a train crash, Draven clambered in after him, dusting the snow from his hair. “Darius said he can’t come out for another few hours so we gotta sit tight for a while longer.”

Khada pulled a face. “A few _hours_?”

“Garen has the truck.”

“Aren’t you glad I was prepared then?”

The ‘I told you so’ lingered between them as Khada retrieved the blankets from under his seat. Minutes later, the two were huddled in the back, bundled in four blankets of varying quality and material. The front seats were shoved forward as far as they could go. Breaths rose in little clouds and, save for a single orange streetlight a few feet back, they were in darkness.

An eerie stillness hung between them, only disturbed by the wind howling outside. It wasn’t like them _at all_. Silence was a rarity when both halves of the relationship loved the sound of their own voice too much.

“What a load of shit,” Draven grumbled, but when he didn’t get a response, he glanced to Khada.

His eyes were blank, staring at something that wasn’t there. He tapped a rhythm into his thigh. _One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four-_

“Hey,” Draven said. There was still no acknowledgement. He sighed and waited until Khada had reached the fourth tap in his sequence to pull his hand away.

It took a few seconds for him to come back.

“Lost ya for a second there.”

“Oh,” was all Khada could force out. He looked back to his hand, fingers twitching. On the edge again. He drew his face close, only a few inches away from Khada’s.

“I know a way to keep warm,” Draven said, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

Khada stared at him for a moment before the true meaning processed and he pushed his face away. “You are insatiable.”

“It’s why you love me.”

Khada gave an undignified snort. “You assume that is the only reason I tolerate your presence?”

“So, is that a yes?” Draven’s hands were already drifting downwards, tugging Khada’s shirt loose.

“How long did you say your brother would be?”

“Couple hours.”

“I suppose we must find some way to amuse ourselves.”

Draven pulled at Khada’s shirt again, but his attempts were thwarted.

“Keep it on, conserve heat,” Khada scolded.

“How am I gonna fuck you if you keep all your clothes on?”

Khada rolled his eyes. “We can pull our trousers down as far as necessary.”

“Sounds like a whole lotta fuss so you can get stuffed full of cock.”

“I expect you to keep me in the manner to which I have become accustomed.”

“You know I will, baby. I’ll even let you suck my dick.” He made a point of fondling himself through his pants.

“Oh, I feel so honoured,” Khada deadpanned, but his cheeks were growing pinker by the second.

“You know it’s the best dick you’ve ever had.”

“I’ve had longer _and_ thicker.”

“Yeah but this one is attached to me.”

“You should be happy I give it any attention at all.”

Even so, Khada directed him into a more accessible position, one leg in the footwell, one up on the seat (only after removing his boots of course).

Khada took a moment to consider his situation. Blankets would only do so much in a blizzard. They could very well freeze to death and yet there he was, completely ready to suck his boyfriend’s dick. Khada seriously needed to reconsider his priorities.

“You good?”

Khada blinked twice and glanced back up to Draven.

“You know we ain’t gotta do shit if you-”

He wasn’t allowed to finish. Khada opened his pants, taking his cock out. Draven hissed at the sudden temperature shift.

“Your hands are always fucking cold.”

Khada ignored the complaint and focused on getting him hard. It didn’t require too much effort, he was already halfway there. At the first hitch in his breathing, Khada adjusted his position to plant a kiss to the tip.

After what felt like an eternity, Khada took him in his mouth. His groan was louder than Draven’s as he took him to the base, burying his nose in the skin and inhaling deeply.

“Shit, you’re gonna kill me here.” Draven threaded his fingers through Khada’s short hair. He’d had it done recently. Shame Draven was about to ruin it. He would be getting an earful about that later.

Not allowing a moment of calm, Khada immediately set the pace, teasing with his tongue and bobbing his head, supporting himself on Draven’s thighs. His own pants were growing increasingly tight. He sighed and took another deep inhale, rubbing his thighs together. It still wasn’t enough.

There was an abrupt choke as his dick hit the back of Khada’s throat. Draven glanced down as Khada pulled back to the tip to catch his breath.

A string of saliva hung from the corner of his lips, and, while he was quick to get rid of it, Draven took note.

“Are you drooling over my cock, Khada?” he teased, tightening his grip in his hair.

Khada attempted to shoot him a glare, but the effect was somewhat ruined by his flustered cheeks and hazy eyes. He took the cock back into his mouth with a contented sigh.

“You’re kinda adorable like this, ya know.” The hand in his hair loosened to pet his head affectionately. Khada leaned into it with a huff.

“But that’s not what you wanna hear is it?” Draven thrust his hips up and Khada could only respond with a desperate whine. Draven resumed their earlier pace, holding Khada in place.

He leaned down, voice low, “All you really wanna hear is how much of a slut you are.”

As if on cue, Khada moaned and pressed his nose deeper into Draven’s crotch. His jaw was starting to ache wonderfully. His hips jolted, hunting for friction they couldn’t find.

“You like that don’t you? Being called a filthy whore? I bet you set this all up because you were so desperate to get filled up with a nice thick cock. God you’re such a needy slut, you’re lucky I’m here.”

Khada pulled back to moan, letting Draven’s rock-hard dick sit against his cheek as he caught his breath. Pre dribbled from the tip, smudging his cheek. Draven just grinned, gathering it with his thumb and pushing it past Khada’s lips. He earned a wonderfully sweet whine as Khada sucked.

Draven’s free hand wandered to his cock and started stroking himself, never taking his eyes off Khada’s face. When his grip tightened in his hair, Khada pulled his head back, stopping his hand.

Draven tilted his head to own side. “What’s up?”

“You are not finishing like that,” Khada said, somewhat breathless, wiping his face on the back of his hand, “not when your brother is going to be the one finding us in a few hours.”

“Awh, but you love it when I cum on your pretty face.”

Draven would’ve given anything in the world to capture the expression he earned from that one.

“I should just let you finish off alone.”

“Awh, baby, you wouldn’t do that to me.”

Khada looked entirely unamused. “Believe me, it’s very tempting.”

Despite his words, Khada climbed up to sit in Draven’s lap.

“Please tell me we have lube, I don’t particularly want to use your spit again.”

“You love it really.”

“I love being able to walk the next day.”

Draven smirked and ground upwards into Khada’s ass. “That’s the biggest fucking lie I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.”

Pink settled over Khada’s cheeks. “We have errands to run tomorrow.”

“Darius won’t care if we sleep in.”

“Somehow I think he would care very much.”

“Alright, princess, I bet we got some in the glovebox.”

It took a surprising amount of effort to open the glovebox and not lose their blankets in the process. Khada shuffled to drag his pants down to the mid-thigh, but Draven pulled them off entirely.

“You-”

“Less effort. I’ll keep you warm baby, don’t you worry.”

As the first finger pushed in, Khada only let out a sharp gasp and pushed his face into Draven’s neck. It was slow work, especially when he was trying so hard to keep the damn blankets over them, but the way Khada gasped and grunted was enough to tide him over. The bigger prize lay on the horizon.

His noises grew quieter after a minute or two. Draven was pushing in the second when he realised Khada had glazed over again.

 _One, two, three, four._ The rhythm continued across his arm. Draven waited, counted, and interrupted as the pattern restarted.

“You seriously gonna zone out when I got fingers up your ass?” Draven said with a scoff.

Khada opened his mouth to respond and Draven took the opportunity to add a third. He gasped and clutched his shoulders, clenching against the intrusion.

“I’m gonna need your full attention for this one, baby,” Draven said, crooking his fingers _just so_ to meet the sweet spot. Khada let out a long groan, grinding himself into Draven’s thighs. He was already dripping, a shameful amount escaping his neglected cock. Draven teased the tip with his free hand and Khada damn near sobbed at the sensation.

“Just get on with it,” Khada ordered, thrusting down to meet the fingers with a shaky sigh.

The dirtied hand from his cock came up to hold his chin. Draven moved so close that their noses touched. “I can either take it slow or I can pound you into the damn leather, but I’m pretty sure we both know which you’d prefer.”

“I swear to the Gods if you don’t-” he faltered as the fingers were yanked free without warning, whining at the loss.

Draven kissed him and Khada let him. It was far too sweet for either of them, but neither made an attempt to disturb it.

Then Draven pushed into the wet heat, watching Khada’s expression intently. Any discomfort would certainly be voiced, but it was worth it to watch his face twist as he bottomed out. Khada _whimpered_ , grasping at the headrest and panting hard. He was shaking again.

Care and tenderness were not what Draven was known for, but he still gave Khada time to adjust. He rubbed soothing circles into his hips, manoeuvring himself to sneak a soft peck to Khada’s cheek.

“You always get sappy at this part,” Khada grumbled, but he still pushed his forehead into Draven’s.

They stayed like that for some time; Draven didn’t bother to keep track of just how long.

“Aren’t you going to move?”

Draven made a face. “What?”

“Are you going to move, or will you force me to do all the work?” Khada said, a fierce scowl creasing his features.

Draven laughed and gripped his ass, kneading the flesh with _the_ smirk.

“You know what? That sounds like a damn good idea,” he said, propping up his chin with his free hand.

“You can’t be serious…”

“Come on, Khada, unless you don’t feel like getting off.”

Without ceremony, Khada lifted himself until only the tip remained inside. Then, looking Draven dead in the eye, he slammed back down with such force that both were left gasping.

“Holy fuck.”

Khada chuckled and Draven momentarily forgot to breathe.

His movements were quick and precise, in part to keep them warm but in part because he was really fucking horny. It would’ve been acceptable if he didn’t have to keep adjusting himself. The angle was awkward, frustrating, too difficult to work with. Not that he was inexperienced bouncing on cock; he knew what he was doing. It just wasn’t enough.

Draven decided that, as much as he enjoyed watching his boyfriend work for it, taking pity on him would be mutually beneficial.

He took Khada’s hips with both hands and pulled him off. An obscene amount of lube and pre dripped down his thighs, no doubt leaving a stain on his pants. It would have been humiliating if Khada were any more lucid. Draven threw the blanket off his shoulders and shoved him against the seat, pushing straight back in. Khada _screamed._

“This- is exactly why we can’t fool around when we stay over.” Draven punctuated each would with a thrust. “You can’t keep your pretty mouth shut.”

Khada’s back arched and he cried out again. He was shaking badly, legs tight around Draven’s hips. It was so much faster at this angle, deeper. It almost hurt. Khada could barely breathe. And he _adored_ it.

“Maybe I should gag you.”

“You wouldn’t- gah!”

“You’d look good like that, all tied up little a pretty little present.”

One of Khada’s hands wrapped around his weeping cock. He pumped hard and fast, writhing and twisting, a string of the lewdest noises he’d ever made spilling from his hoarse throat. He was _so_ close.

Then Draven stopped and stopped his wrist.

“You piece of _shit_ -” Khada tried to wrestle free, push himself down, _anything_. He just needed a little bit more.

“Beg.”

“Let me finish. Right now.”

Draven shook his head and pulled out to the tip. “That’s not begging, Khada.”

Khada pushed his hips down as far as he was allowed. “You can’t leave me like this.”

“If you want me to finish you off, you’ll beg.”

Khada glared at him. Draven smirked back, but he lifted his eyebrow. _Too much?_ More concern than a challenge. Khada was never one to back down.

“Fill me up, I need it. Fuck me till I can’t walk.” He scoffed. “Unless you’ve gotten tired already- aah!”

He prodded just the right nerve and Draven gave him an unforgiving, relentless pace. He sung a chorus of moans and gasps, arms sneaking up to wrap around Draven’s shoulders, pulling him impossibly close. For warmth, of course.

Khada went silent as he came, digging his nails into Draven’s coat and shuddering. Ropes of cum ruined his shirt and splattered over the seat.

Draven finished a few moments later with a string of curses, pushing all the way in. He took Khada’s chin and kissed him hard, sloppy but passionate. Khada grumbled something against his lips but returned it.

When he pulled back, the cold air was a very potent reminder of the situation. Khada was still splayed out under him, eyes shut, panting softly. A smile crept across his face as Draven used one of the older blankets to wipe off his shirt and pulled him into his lap to bundle them into the rest.

Khada’s head swam aimlessly until he felt the warmth envelop him. He let out a cute little sigh and nuzzled further into the heat.

“Mmh, we should make ourselves more presentable...” Khada muttered but made no move to reach for his pants. He wasn’t even sure where they had gone.

“Just chill for a minute,” Draven said, catching the corner of his lips for a chaste kiss. His moustache tickled and Khada scrunched up his face. Draven made a point of rubbing it against his face like a cat.

They would definitely stay like that for longer than a few minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Garen asked from the passenger side.

“They’re fucking. One-hundred-percent, they’re totally fucking,” Darius said without taking his eyes off the road, “Draven probably spun some shit about needing to conserve body heat and Khada just rolled with it.”

Garen frowned. “I really don’t think they’d have sex at a time like this.”

“Watch this, we’re gonna pull up and the windows are gonna be all steamed up because they couldn’t keep it in their pants for a few hours. See! Look at that!”

Garen felt like finding the nearest ditch and climbing into it. He settled for covering his face.

“What did I tell you? They’re like goddamn rabbits.”

“I’m a good person, what did I do to deserve this?”

**Author's Note:**

> istg this pairing started as a joke but look at me now. a pair of arrogant assholes but like they're assholes together.
> 
> "But Nina this is kinda OOC-"  
> Shush, hush, it's an AU, that's my excuse.  
> Y'all know me by now, I love me some fluff... Even if it doesn't fit.
> 
> does this count as jhin having an oral fixation? because dude i had no idea if i should've tagged it.
> 
> I, urh, wrote most of this on my phone via google docs so if the tenses shift randomly I did try to fix them up best i could but docs doesn't actually tell you when you use inconsistent tenses which :) sucks :) ass :)
> 
> this wasn't beta read, i just reread it about ten times at 2am so urh... whoopsie.  
> anyway i am going the fuck to sleep see y'all.
> 
> EDIT: techmaturgy on tumblr made art and i am shook: http://techmaturgy.tumblr.com/post/182726925126/for-clefaiiiry-s-fic-which-not-to-be-dramatic


End file.
